Z's Toast
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Syd give Bridge some good advice on how to approach Z.


So this is one of the stories from my old computer that I typed, but never got off the computer. I found that I had written it on paper, and decided to retype it and post it for my Fanfic Day! Yeah! If you don't know what fanfic day is, go to my profile and look at how many stories were poster today. I really want Band Hero...

* * *

Bridge watched Z closely as she looked up something on the computer. She had a great body. Nice legs, beautiful eyes, and he'd bet a million bucks that his arms could fit perfectly around her waist. She also had a nice-

"Wassup, Bridge?"

Bridge looked up to see Jack.

"Jack, hey."

"Enjoying the view?" Jack asked.

Bridge looked confused, "What view?"

Jack slightly tilted his head towards Z.

"Oh, no," Bridge immediately stuttered, "No, not at all. I mean, not that it isn't a view to enjoy. No, it's enjoyable, I mean if I was looking, I would enjoy, but not in a creepy kind of-"

"Bridge," Jack interrupted, "Dude, relax. Z's a pretty attractive girl. You like her, right?"

Bridge just looked at Jack.

"Look, if you like Z, go for it. She's single."

"Even if I were to like Z, who's saying she like's me?"

"Oh, you like her," Jack said, "And Z's an honest girl, most of the time. So ask her."

Jack looked over at Z, who was finishing up at the computer.

"Z?"

Bridge looked surprised and turned to Z.

"Yeah?"

"Bridge doesn't know if he looks good and needs a woman's opinion."

"Oh, Bridge you look fine," she told him, "Perfect."

Z walked past both of them and down the hall.

"Perfect, see," Jack said, "She likes you."

"But that didn't prove anything!"

Bridge wouldn't admit it though, but her saying that meant everything to him.

Z sat in the rec. room, reading a magazine. Syd was taking a test in the magazine with her, and sitting on the arm of the chair.

"This is just what I thought I would be," Syd said, "A winter."

Z rolled her eyes, "I thought you would be."

"What are you?"

"A fall," Z replied.

"I knew it," Syd said.

Bridge walked into the room looking sweaty and nervous. Syd and Z looked at him.

"Hi, Bridgey," Sydney cooed.

Z put the magazine down, noticing his nervousness.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, I'm fine," Bridge said, "Great. I was just coming to talk to you."

"Okay."

Syd got comfortable in her spot, prepared to listen. Bridge and Z looked at her and she stood up.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted."

Syd slowly walked out.

"Okay," Bridge began, "I've been thinking about some stuff."

"Stuff," Z repeated, "What kind of stuff?"

Bridge sighed and looked into Z's beautiful eyes.

Outside the door, Syd was talking to Sky who she had just stopped in the hall.

"So Bridge is asking Z out?"

"If you must know, yes," Sky answered.

"I knew he liked her," Syd said, more to herself than to Sky.

"You always do," Sky replied, uninterested.

Jack was about to walk into the rec. room, but was immediately grabbed by Syd.

"Bridge is asking Z out."

"Bout time."

The rec. room door opened.

"Thanks, Z."

They watched Bridge walk away with his head down. Jack and Syd looked at each other, then sped in, Syd dragging Sky along.

"What was he thanking you for," asked Syd, "Spill, Z."

"All he did was ask me about patrolling on the night shift with him tomorrow."

Jack groaned, "Chicken."

"What are you talking about?"

"Z, Bridge likes you," Syd told her.

Z frowned with confusion.

"Bridge? No," Z laughed, "We're just friends."

Jack and Syd looked at one another.

"I hate to interrupt," Sky said sarcastically, "but can I go now?"

Sydney was still clinging to his arm.

"Fine, go. I have to do training with D Squad anyway."

Syd stood up and walked out with Sky. When the door closed, Jack looked at Z.

"You didn't see the way his face lit up when you said he looked perfect yesterday," Jack explained, "Bridge really likes you. He just doesn't know how to go about asking you out."

Sydney looked up to see Bridge standing at the doorway.

"I'm glad you came," Syd said.

She pointed to Z's bed.

"Sit."

Bridge sat down. Z's bed felt warm and soft. It even looked cozy, even though it just looked like a lazy attempt to make the bed.

"Z's an easy target," Syd explained, "She just want's a guy who's himself, which you are. So here's how I'm gonna get you over your nervousness. Listen closely.

That night, Bridge awaited Z's arrival to patrol downtown. He leaned against the back of the jeep. Z walked over and stood in front of him.

"Z, hey," Bridge smiled.

"Bridge."

"Do you want to drive?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Z stopped at a stop light right in the middle of downtown. Bridge had been gazing at her for quite sometime now, and it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Bridge," Z said softly, "You're staring."

Bridge snapped out of his trance and noticed Z blushing as she pulled off.

"Oh, sorry Z," he said, "I was just admiring you."

Z turned a little more red, and her heart skipped a beat. She continued driving and barely whispered, "Oh."

"It's funny, you know?" Bridge told her in his classic 'I'm about to ramble' way, "I wasn't really going to ask you to come patrolling with me tonight. I was just so nervous, and I messed it up. So what I did was, I went to Syd, and she gave me advice. Anyway, I guess I'll just cut to the point. You're beautiful."

Z quickly hit breaks, sliding Bridge out of his seat and burning rubber. He straightened himself up and gave her a chuckle.

"Z, you're perfect. I love everything about you. I love your beautiful brown eyes, your heart warming smile, the way you laugh, talk , walk, everything."

Z looked into Bridge's eyes. She'd never seen them look so serious.

"Bridge… I-"

Bridge put one ungloved finger over her lips, rendering her silent. He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

//Flashback//

"Listen closely. Think about toast. Z is just a big piece of buttery walking toast, that you're trying to catch and eat. Don't let that toast get away, Bridge. It's the perfect ratio of butter and toasty goodness."


End file.
